Pokémon Trainer Gold: The Lost Adventure
by LightningForge
Summary: This is a oneshot based off the legendary creepypasta Lost Silver. After making it to Violet City, Gold takes a detour to the Ruins of Alph, but soon after he's transported to an alternate world... Things go haywire. VERY haywire. He sees things that could mentally scar him for life... NOTE: THIS IS A ONESHOT. IT IS FINISHED. Reviews are appreciated.


_DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to their respective owners. I am just writing for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Pokémon Trainer Gold: The Lost Adventure

The sun had already faded and the bright, howling moon stood up in the sky, glaring down at the Earth with a grimace of eerie and creepy laughter. Gold walked into the Pokémon Center of Violet City, handed Nurse Joy his two Poké Balls with Cyndaquil (Exbo) and Aipom (Aibo), and sat down on a seat close to the counter. He looked over at Nurse Joy who had just came back with the tray and he bolted over to her.

"Hey, are they ready yet?" He asked as his face lit up with hope.

The cute nurse hung her head and blushed. "Well" she said with a high, squeaky voice "your Cyndaquil is all healthy and recovered. Something seemed off with your Aipom though, so we're just going to hold him for a little bit longer to see if anything is wrong."

Gold looked up as if he was about ready to jump over the counter and strangle her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he slammed his hands on the counter, yelling "What do you mean something _might _be wrong? Either there _is _or there _ISN'T_." He spat.

"Typical. Causing a ruckus in the Pokémon Center over a stupid little monkey, huh?" a voice said as it approached closer and held out a hand with a Poké Ball in it. Gold turned around to see a boy with dark-colored clothes on and deep, dark red hair with eyes that looked as sharp as a piece of silver.

"Silver!" Gold yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought you already earned your badge. Aren't you supposed to be in Azalea Town by now?" Gold coughed.

"I was, but the only way is through the Ruins of Alph and they have that way blocked off for some reason. Said people keep disappearing around there. I don't really care though." He looked up and frowned at the nurse and with a dismal scowl barked "Heal these things, would you?" He carelessly threw the Poké Balls onto the counter as they rolled over and fell at Nurse Joy's feet.

Gold whipped his head over at Silver and got in his face, bearing his teeth. "You don't call Pokémon 'things'! That's awful!"

Silver smirked and flipped his hair back. He shot Gold a cold glare and said "Well until one of them can prove to me that they can do something other than fight and win battles for me, my argument still stands. Now, shouldn't you be under your covers with a glass of warm milk by now?" Silver chuckled as he walked down the hallway, disappearing out of sight. Gold was left standing there with Nurse Joy, mouth agape and eyes affixed on the hallway.

After moments of silence, Gold turned his attention to the front door and thought for a second. Was Silver telling the truth about there being a roadblock? Were people really disappearing at the Ruins of Alph? And if they were, why? His curiosity began to get the best of him. He started towards the door but then quickly stopped and thought again. _"What would Red do?" _he thought quietly.

Suddenly, he turned around and jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to Nurse Joy.

He winked and said "Call me when Aibo is all healed. I have to go see a _Ruin _about an _Alph _if you catch my drift." Without another word more, he was gone, the front door wide open, and Aibo's Poké Ball still on the cart.

* * *

He stood, looking up at the great, tall, old, and depressing ruin. The moon seemed to have a fixed glare at on him as he uttered the words... "Ruins of Alph..." quietly in the cold, emotionless air... The wind blew a faint stench of rotten meat and eggs wrapped in four-year old bread in his face. He looked around. All he saw was tall thickets of grass and darkness around him.

He reached into his pocket and took out his Cyndaquil's Poké Ball. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it and a little mouse with fire blazing from its back came out. Gold picked him up and held him close. "Hey Exbo, can you give us some light?"

Exbo excited the fires on its back and caused the area around him to glow.

Suddenly... A low growling noise erupted from the thicket...

Gold looked to the right!

The sound came from the left!

Gold looked to the left!

The sound came from the right!

Gold and the sound fought and fought until a bright light sneakingly flashed in front of his eyes. He quickly rubbed his eyes and jumped as he saw he was surrounded by strange creatures. The creatures growled and hummed low pitches that sent chills of fear down his spine over and over again. Thinking, he took out his Pokédex and pointed it at one of the creatures.

"Unown, their shapes look like hieroglyphics on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related." The Pokédex said.

"So it looks like they're supposed to resemble letters..." Gold looked at each of them; there were five and they seemed to spell out a word.

But suddenly, something happened. Before he could get a good look at them, they blasted him with a horrific beam! His screams of distraught and agony echoed all throughout the ruins as his body, along with Cyndaquil's, was slowly disintegrated by the horrible beam...

* * *

Gold's eyes slowly opened, revealing a horribly blurry image of a giant pillar. Suddenly, his eyes shot open! He looked around and saw he was in a large room, much like the ones in Sprout Tower, but no... Something felt... odd. This wasn't the Sprout Tower... It was a different tower... It even felt like a different world...

The Unown came back and circled around Gold; they were the same letters as before, but this time, they slowed down and Gold was able to get a good look at them.

"L- E- A- V- E." Gold said as he pronounced each letter carefully.

At that moment, Gold felt an odd, thick liquid drip down his arm and onto his legs... It smelt a familiar smell of copper. Gold looked down and much to his distraught, he saw in his arms, his Cyndaquil, Exbo, in a horrific and disgusting state. It looked as if it had been hit by a truck, but that was the kind way of putting it. Patches of its fur were gone, and where there was no fur, there was blood. It looked as if it had been crying, but not those salty tears that people cry. No. These were tears of blood. Thick, red blood that seemed to streak all over its face. Where there was supposed to be a paw, it was nothing but a bloody gash, spewing blood every few seconds. Its head had a nasty cut on it that leaked literal flesh from its precious cranium. Where its fire once burned on his back was now nothing more than bare muscle tissue, splotched in random with blood and puss. Half of its stomach looked as if it had been decayed and then bitten off by a dog or some sort of animal with large, viscous teeth. Its long nose was bent up and twisted and its jaw was in its throat.

Gold dropped to his knees and wept softly.

Exbo looked up at him and made a faint, weak sound. But it wasn't the normal sound Cyndaquil make... It was a distorted, deep, and G-Major cry that struck fear right into the middle of Gold's heart.

His backpack eerily floated in front of him and dumped out everything into a small, void-like dark hole right before it itself shot into it. His PokeGear floated in front of him and registered nothing at all... His location was completely unknown... That too, shot into the dark hole. The dark hole suddenly closed. The Unown still floated around him, but now they began to sing a creepy, awful song that sounded like forty cats scratching their sharp claws slowly down a chalkboard.

Finally, his trainer card floated in front of him. It was the only thing that seemed the same to him- or that was what his initial thought. The card registered that he had all eight badges of the Johto region and nine-thousand-nine-hundred and ninety-nine dollars. These were things he clearly did NOT have.

Gold's eyes tinted from the bronze gold color they once were to a faint, greyish red color that hummed eeriness. He began to walk around the room, his footsteps the only sound echoing in the entire room...

It was enough to drive anyone mad. The horrible echo would always reverberate over and over again, never ending, and ensnaring its pathetic victims into madness.

Suddenly, he stepped in a certain spot. His entire body began to twirl as he felt a thick tar-like liquid underneath his shoes. The liquid reached up and gulped him down like a maggot, pulling his head back to the point of almost breaking his neck. He screeched and yelled, kicking and clawing his way through the thick, dark liquid, but to no prevail.

* * *

Gold suddenly found himself in a dark, ghostly room. His Pokédex floated in front of his face and registered his Cyndaquil's only known moves, Leer and Flash.

The Unown began floating around him in a circle again.

"Exbo, use Flash..." Gold weakly commanded.

Nothing happened.

"Exbo, use Flash..!"

But still nothing happened. His trainer card floated in front of him and saw that his Cyndaquil was now registered under the name "HURRY".

Gold paused for a minute and breathed. "HURRY, use Flash!"

The Cyndaquil's fire glowed weakly from its back. It let out a distorted yell of pain and agony that sounded almost like a howler monkey.

The room was lit up! Gold felt a little safer now.

But that feeling would soon dissipate faster than he could blink.

The room was lit with a crimson red, equal to the color of thick blood. It even looked as if blood was leaking from the cracks in the walls...

He turned his head forward and saw a narrow path of gray cobblestone.

He began slowly walking down the path... Each one of his steps turned the room a tad bit darker... The Unown began to sing their creepy song again... Gold this time, did not scowl in pain. His eyes grew a deeper and deeper grey.

Finally, he came to the end of the path.

A lone, little sign stood in the at the end. It read "TURN BACK NOW?"

Gold breathed and said... "Yes."

**HURRY has fainted!**

Gold's trainer card appeared once again. This time, it depicted him as having no arms at all, as if they had been amputated. Poorly amputated, at that. Blood leaked and poured from the appendage holes as did rotten veins and muscle tissue. He soon saw that his entire team consisted of Unown... HURRY, or Cyndaquil, was no where to be found. The Unown floated around him once again, singing their creepy song... A horrible, eerie smiles spread to each of his cheeks.

"H- E- D- I- E- D. HE DIED." Gold said.

He suddenly found himself in a four by four foot box. He began walking the inside perimeter of the box. Soon, he began to move very oddly, yelling in a high pitched tone close to a fisher cat.

* * *

Gold's trainer card floated in front of him again. His arms were still missing, but now he saw that his legs had been poorly sawed off by a mediocre medic. The job was very choppy. His veins and muscle tissue still dangled from the broken appendage as small bone fragments fell out onto the ground.

He saw that he was now in a hallway-like room.

He saw that his team was made up of five Unown, all of which were of random letters that were of no significance. On the other hand, his final Pokémon, replacing HURRY, was a Celebi. But this Celebi was different. It looked mangled and beaten severely, as only half of it appeared in its Poké Ball. One arm, one leg, one eye, one wing. The rest showed the innards of the poor fairy Pokémon that were leaking out... It only knew one move, and that was Perish Song.

Gold saw that his body was now pale-ghost white and his eyes seemed to be leaking blood. His eyes were now just black holes that led to...

Nowhere.

He soon found himself walking, well, floating down a long dark hallway. He passed white, ghost figures. To his dismay, each of them resembled Gym Leaders. Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, and Claire were all in attendance... Falkner had the bloody wings of what looked to be his Pidgeot taped onto his back and his face was twisted into a unidentifiable scowl. Bugsy had a dismembered Metapod skin slathered all over her face and her arms were replaced with the dismembered limbs of her Scyther's scythes. Whitney had her Miltank's utters over her head like a Halloween costume mask. They were leaking a mixture of blood and milk... Morty stood there with a demonic scowl on his face as his figure drove a railroad spike straight through his head. A mixture of blood, organs, brains, and skeletal fractions spewed onto the floor beside him. Jasmine had replaced her entire set of teeth with her Steelix's, causing her mouth to be permanently agape with huge, steel-hard teeth that made her head droop to the side. Chuck wore the fists of his Poliwrath over his own and had its swirl stapled onto his stomach. Pryce had the tusks of his Piloswine protruding from each side of his head and its snout where his mouth would usually be. It looked as if Pryce has actually stapled his mouth shut... Finally, Claire wore her deceased Dragonair around her neck, the corpse rotting and giving off a foul odor.

Gold paid no attention to them.

He continued walking down the hallway until he reached a boy with his hat tipped over his face. He too, had a pale, ghost-white body and cried tears of crimson blood...

**A battle began.**

**_ would like to battle!**

The pale boy sent out a Pikachu, but it looked as if it had also had been crying. Its eyes were sad and its ears were drooped onto each side of his head.

Without even having done anything, the half-Celebi sent itself out onto the battle field. It made a horrific screeching noise as it entered the battlefield.

**Celebi used Perish Song!**

**Each opponent hearing the song will faint in 3 turns!**

**Pikachu used Curse!**

**Pikachu's Speed fell! Pikachu's Attack rose! Pikachu's Defense rose!**

**Pikachu used Flail!**

The half-Celebi flew back into the wall and attempted to use Perish Song again, that being the only move it knew, and failed.

**Pikachu used Frustration!**

**Celebi used Pain Split!**

The half-Celebi effectively halved Pikachu's health, adding some to her own.

Suddenly, Celebi fell over and remained completely still... She was dead... Her Perish Song count was up!

**Pikachu used Destiny Bond!**

**Pikachu DIED!**

* * *

Gold found himself in his home upstairs in his room. But he saw that he was nothing more than an outline of himself.

Six Unown floated around him yet again and sang their song...

"N- O- H- O- P- E. NO HOPE." Gold uttered.

His trainer card floated in front of him... He was now nothing more but a pale, ghost-white head crying tears of crimson blood, spewing blood from where his neck would have been.

His head floated downstairs.

His mother was crucified on the wall... Eighteen large spikes shoved into her body.

His head floated towards the door and through it into a dark abyss...

The head floated...

And floated...

And floated...

Finally, he saw figure in the dark.

The figure turned around with a demonic smile grinning from cheek to cheek. He sported a red jacket and black and yellow cap with hair sticking out from under it. His eyes were as golden as the midday sun.

It was him...

It was Gold...

"Goodbye... _**Forever...**_"

Gold felt himself sinking in a pool of darkness as the other him watched on in pleasure and delight, laughing and taking every second to _pleasure_ himself to it with the hands that he had...

Nothing could be saved...

Not now...

Not ever...

Doomed...

To an eternal rest...

_**R. I. P. Pokémon Trainer Gold**_

* * *

Suddenly, Gold jumped awake in a Pokémon Center hospital bed. He moved around frantically and clenched his fist as he felt the bandages on his head.

"You took a pretty bad blow to the head, Gold..." Nurse Joy said calmly. "Everything is fine now... You're okay..."

Exbo and Aibo jumped up onto him, crying and hugging him tight...

**Never before had he hugged his two Pokémon so hard ever in his life.**

* * *

_This is based off the Creepypasta "Pokemon Lost Silver Version" -Author Unknown_

_Certain things were change to enhance the "Creepypasta" feel of it._

NOTE: _THIS IS A ONESHOT. IT IS FINISHED. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
